spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
From The Surface
From The Surface 'is the sixth episode of Livin' With The Squid. Characters *Squidward Tentacles *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Matthew (debut) *Sandy Cheeks (cameo) *Squilvia (cameo) Plot A ten year old boy named Matthew somehow ends up in the ocean and SpongeBob wants to adopt him. Story It was sunny and Matthew and his family were at the beach. There was a sandbank so they had all gone deep in the ocean. "Oh yeah, baby! A sandbank! Woohoo!" grinned Matthew, who was rather deep. "Be careful, Matthew! The sandbank might disapear!" Matthew's dad warned. "Pft, the sandbank's not going to disapear," Matthew said, rolling his eyes, when suddenly the sandbank disapeared. "Matthew!" shouted Matthew's dad, mom, and baby brother in horror. ''Squidward once used to live in Bikini Bottom With neighbors SpongeBob and Patrick But then he had enough He couldn't take them anymore So he moved to Coral City And well now let's just say It couldn't have gotten any worse! Matthew held his breath as he fell into the ocean, landing next to a hotel. Sandy quickly walked out, glancing at the child, who was gigantic when compared to her. "Are you alright?" she asked. Matthew glanced at her, fear in his eyes. "I have air suits, but they're all squirrel sized. I'll shrink to my, size?" Sandy said, taking out a shrink ray, causing Matthew to shrink, and placing a air suit on him. Then came SpongeBob. "Hey there, Sandy! Just thought I'd visit you on your last day- oh my gosh, a kid!" SpongeBob grinned and quickly brought him to Squidward's house. "SpongeBob? What the heck are you carrying?" Squidward. "It's a human child!" SpongeBob said. "If he's human, why is he so small?" Squidward questioned. "I don't know, but I'm keeping him!" SpongeBob grinned and ran upstairs. "Hey Patrick! Guess who got a kid!" SpongeBob shouted. "Wait, what? You have a kid now?! Who did you have sex with?! Was it Squilvia?! Squidward's gonna kill ya!" Patrick said. "What? No! I adopted him!" SpongeBob said. "Oh, why does he look so weird?" Patrick asked. "Because he's a human, silly!" SpongeBob grinned. Suddenly, Squilvia popped out of nowhere. "I've never had sex with a human before. Maybe I should try it now!" she grinned. "Gah! Get out of here, you crazy witch!" Squidward said, kicking out her out of the window. "Great work, Squidward!" SpongeBob grinned. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. SpongeBob, you can't keep that kid here," Squidward said. "What, why not? I'll give you an extra 500 bucks!" SpongeBob pleaded, handing Squidward 500 dollars. Squidward snatched the 500 dollars away from SpongeBob. "If you're stupid little kid wants to stay here, he has to paint a picture of me," Squidward said. "You want me to paint a picture of you? That sounds easy enough," Matthew said confidently. "Oh, but it has to look exactly like me or you're out!" Squidward threatened. "You're expecting too much out of a ten year old boy," Matthew said. "SHUT UP!" shouted Squidward. ONE HOUR LATER "Done!" Matthew grinned, showing Squidward a painting of this. "Gah! Not Red Mist!" SpongeBob shouted in terror. "Red Mist?! Where?! I haven't had that stuff in forever!" Squidward grinned. "Not ''that ''Red Mist," Matthew said. "Oh. WELL THEN YOU'RE OUT OF HERE!" Squidward growled and threw Matthew out of the window. "GAH!" Matthew screamed, landing right next to Squilvia, smashing his air helmet. "Ready for that sex now?" Squilvia asked. Trivia *The painting Matthew shows Squidward is from the creepypasta, ''Red Mist. '' **'Squidward mentions that he hasn't had Red Mist in forever, referencing the episode of the same name. Category:Livin' With The Squid Category:Episodes Category:Livin' With The Squid Episodes Category:2014 Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Pineapple Entertainment